Fairy Tail Plus One
by LonelyDog
Summary: lalalalalalalalala :3 Laxus is excommunicated. An old member returns. Natsu gets 1-hit-KOed(again). Gray gains a frenemy. Erza has a new best friend. Chaos is IMMINENT! the story takes place after the fighting festival arc, and my oc, Runa, is joining the fray! sorta slow Laxus x Oc, NaLu, possible Gruvia and GaLe. Rated T for Swearing. Has Romance and Adventure too!
1. 1- The start of abnormal

_**Hiya fellow readers! this is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me if i do anything wrong :3 it's based on my oc, Runa. and it is in fact a slow laxus x Runa romance, since he won't appear until much later in the story. *sniff* i don't know why i do that to myself. Imma Laxus-centric~ THERE WILL BE NALU! not the super fluffy kind though since i'm trying my best to follow the original storyline. (SCREW THE STORYLINE!) might be some Gruvia and GaLe too. i'll try to add some JerZa but it wont be easy. i dont own fairy tail. the almightly Hiro Mashima-Sensei does! enjoy peeps! :3**_

* * *

One very normal day at the guild~

**At the guild**

"Hmm? Where did master go?" Erza had just returned from a mission along with team Natsu and she went straight to Mira at the bar "and a slice of strawberry cake please."

"Sure thing." Mira gave her signature smile as she turned away to get Erza's cake "I think master went to get the preparations for the S-class exam underway. Here's your cake!"

"Ah. I guess so. It's that time of year again. Thank you." And she proceeded to focus her attention on her precious cake.

**Meanwhile in the background of the guild….**

"Ahhhhhhh~ I'm tired…" Lucy whined

"LUCYYYYYYYYY! NEW MISSION LET'S GO!"

"AYE SIR!"

Natsu had wasted no time finding another job and enthusiastically waved the piece of paper in front of Lucy's face, much to her dismay.

"Natsu. Do you realize we just came BACK from a mission?"

"Uh huh. So?"

"I'm tired."

"But I'm not!"

"AYE! Me neither!" Happy backed up his partner.

"Then go by yourself. I wanna rest."

"But it's boring without you!"

"AYE!"

"Natsu. I'm going say this one more time. NOT NOW."

"But Lu-" Natsu got cut off by none other than… yup. Gray

"If she doesn't wanna go then don't force her."

In the background, Juvia was fuming and muttering 'love-rival'

"None of your business, stripper."

"What did you call me you oversized lizard?!"

"I called you a stripper, stripper! Are your ears stuffed with ice?! And I'm a dragon!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand just like that another typical brawl started out. Nobody ever knows how it starts from 2 people, then ends up as the whole guild fighting in less than 5 minutes. Okay maybe we can guess. Chain reactions.

Erza was in her own fantasy and failed to notice the chaos erupting just behind her. Until a chair hits her and drops her cake to the floor.

PLOP.

…..

…

….

…

The guild was silenced.

This would NOT end well.

"My cake…." Then. She snapped.

Erza whipped around and yelled with an eerie aura surrounding her: "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and then the whole guild ran. At this point the widespread brawl had turned into a 'run-for-your-life' chase. Erza began knocking out one person after another, yelling 'DIEEEE' and 'YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS'. At least the guild would be quieter by the time she's done.

Mira sighed from behind the counter. "The guild just never changes…"

* * *

**At Tenrou Island**

Master Makarov was walking around Tenrou Island, inspecting and preparing for the upcoming S-class exams. He let out a sigh. It had been a week since Laxus had been excommunicated. To be honest, he missed him. After all, he had watched that boy grow up.

"No…. I can't be thinking these kind of thoughts now…." And shook his head to clear it.

As Makarov finished his preparation for the day, a bright light suddenly appeared from the eastern part of the island. Worrying it might be trouble, he dashed off to the place where the light came from. Making his way to the site, he prepared himself for everything. An enemy, an ambush, a monster, a bomb, a trap, anything actually. But what he didn't expect to see was a girl collapsed on the floor.


	2. 2- Chaos on both ends

_**hello my dear readers! i'm a fast typer :3 i have another 3 chapters ready to be uploaded! sorry if chapters are too short for your liking. they get longer! Do give my story a chance! love you peeps! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALMIGHTLY HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES! :3**_

* * *

**Recap!**

_A bright light suddenly appeared from the eastern part of the island. Makarov made his way to the source of the light, expecting the worse. But what he didn't expect to see was a girl collapsed on the floor._

* * *

**Tenroujima**

**Makarov's POV**

"_What…? A girl? Here? On Tenroujima?" _Shock and confusion had covered every part of Makarov's face.

From afar he could see this mysterious girl was wearing a white dress-shirt with a knee length pair of blue shorts. And a black hooded cloak ran down to her ankles.

"_Is she okay?_ _What has that light have to do with her?" _he went up to take a closer look and almost fainted. This mysterious girl had the Fairy Tail mark on her left cheek.

"The guild mark!" at this point he was utterly confused.

"Urrgh. Well better ask her when she wakes up. In the meantime…. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The fighting finally stopped. Ending with Mira promising her another two slices of cake. Erza immediately froze, eyes sparkling at Mira and let go of whoever she had in her hands, then walked to the bar.

**Lucy's POV**

Yikes! Erza went on a rampage! And destroyed half the guild! AGAIN! I STILL don't understand how someone can get so mad over a slice of cake. At least she stopped. I decided to sit beside her and act normal.

"S-so E-e-erza, a-are you ok n-now?" _WHAT AM I DOING? THIS ISN'T NORMAL!_

Erza raised an eyebrow at me "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said it so matter-of-factly that it almost made it seem as if she never participated in the madness that just ended behind her!

ALMOST.

"Hahaha….. It's nothing…." I said nervously.

"If you say so."

That was close…. One wrong move and I'd be toast.

"By the way, Mira. Is master back yet?" Erza suddenly asked.

"Master? Now that you mention it….. He is a little later than usual" Mira began to wonder.

I turned to Erza "Where did master go?"

"Oh you don't know do you Lucy?" Erza said with a mouthful of cake. "Every year we have an S-class exam to determine which mage is strong enough to be recognized as an s-classed mage in the guild. The candidates are chosen by master and they will go through a series of grueling tests and trails against each other to fight for the title s-class mage." With that, a glint of evil flashed through her eyes.

CREEPY.

"Grueling tests?!" I definitely do NOT want to be part of that kind of pain. At least maybe not yet.

"Well, if you're strong enough and have the resolve, you can make it." And she stuffed another mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"Still, master is certainly late this time. I wonder what is keeping him." Mira began worrying

"Calm down Mira. Master is still master after all." I said.

Mira just became more fidgety. "THAT'S what I'm worried about."

* * *

**Tenroujima**

**Girl's POV**

_OWWWWCH… My head… what is going on…? Where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a little old man sitting on a rock staring at me. I then realized I was on a bed of leaves and a slightly tattered blanket was over me. I shot up at the sudden difference in environment. Bad idea.

"OWCHHH….." the moment I sat up I felt as if someone took a boulder and smashed my head.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you." The little man said

"Arrgh. Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me? Why am I on a bed of leaves? WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT LIKE SHIT?" so much for taking it easy.

"One at a time. Firstly, you are on Tenroujima, Fairy Tail's sacred island. Secondly, my name is Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's master. Third, I was hoping you'd know the answer to that. Fourth, I put you here. Lastly, I don't know. Maybe you hit your head?"

"Urrgh… Where again?" Then what the little old m-, I mean Makarov said suddenly registered in my head. "WOAH hang on a second. YOU'RE the master?"

**Makarov's POV**

"WOAH hang on a second. YOU'RE the master?"

Ok now that was an answer I wasn't expecting. This girl is giving me more questions than answers! Is it THAT surprising I'm the master? And she sounds as if she knew who the master was, but in her head, it isn't me. But before I could respond, she asked me a question that I really didn't see coming.

"Then where's Mavis?"

WHAT?

"What happened to her?! Is she okay?! Why did she resign as master?!"

HUH?

"HELLOOOOOOO! ANSWER MEEEEEEEE YOU LITTLE OLD MA-, I MEAN MAKAROV-SAN!"

"She's gone."

"ANSWER M- huh?"

"She's gone" I repeat a little louder. "The first had passed away decades ago."

…..

….

…..

The air suddenly felt colder as if the air particles froze, and the sudden silence was deafening. The girl in front of me paled. Who is this girl? Why is she asking so many weird questions?

"…what…? Mei-chan is dead?"

.

.

.

.

_Mei-chan? Who's that?_


	3. 2:5- Proper introductions

**Hello readers! i'm gonna introduce my oc PROPERLY! and i'll reveal segment by segment, after a few chapters when something new about my oc is revealed! and now after 2 chappys, lets see what we now know~**

* * *

Name: Runa Vermillion Crystalia

* * *

Age:21

* * *

Gender: Female

* * *

Appearance: **(I'm gonna go ahead and tell this cuz its hard to add all those little details into the story without boring you guys!)**

Runa is about 5 feet 7, and has maroon (reddish black) layered hair that spikes softly outwards and a pair of sharp looking dark pink eyes. She has a tall and lean yet well built figure with a fairly big bust. She wears a silver bracelet with dark blue ice-crystals that she never takes off. and her fairy tail mark is on her left cheek.

Runa's normal clothing consists of a wide collared white shirt tied up at the end and dons a black vest with silver linings over the shirt, black shorts under a purple petal skirt with silver linings and silvery white boots. She also has a waist pouch that is an extension of her _**SPOILER, DARLINGS**_, only leaving her side into her _**SPOILER AGAIN**_ when needed.

* * *

Powers/Abilities: **(FYI, some are just branches of her main powers. she's not perfect)**  
1. Ice Dragon Slayer magic- Dragon slayer magic that is slightly more defensive than offensive

2. not yet revealed!** (every underscore is an unrevealed thingy :3)**

3. _

4. _

* * *

Skills:

**Now, now, she hasn't even gone into battle yet! (currently has 7 skills~)**

* * *

Future skills:

**Patience my darlings!**

* * *

Weaknesses:

1. **Spoiler alert!**

2. She has a weak left knee and the pain comes and goes

3. She is easily distracted and loses control if you dig out her past and pain to use it against her

* * *

Personality: **(once again, too much detail :3)**  
Runa has an extreme personality, as in can be very noisy, outgoing and happy-go-lucky or very quiet, sometimes finding a secluded corner of the guild to read or just be alone, sometimes she even acts a little cold and dead to the world. Some people say she has a triple personality. Runa can be lazy at times, but once she gets into the mood, she won't stop until she finishes the task at hand. She rarely gets angry, but if she ever does, be ready to run. She just doesn't take shit-talk, and will not hesitate to give you a taste of your own medicine. She is mature and quite smart if she tries but scatterbrained to the point where she will sometimes just sink into a daze. Runa prioritizes those that she cares for over her own life but doesn't show it. She tends to try to hint it subtlety but rarely says it out loud. She shows her affections through actions such as sacrificing herself for her friends. She likes immersing herself in nature alone, thinking that more people will disrupt the peace. Although Buttercup sometimes follows. She also likes listening to music, preferably soft tunes but enjoys more upbeat music occasionally as well. Runa is secretly a romantic, hoping to find her mr. Right as well as reading romance novels every now and then.

* * *

Background: **(this is her FULL background. i shortened it in the story so i wouldn't bore you.)**  
Runa is actually someone from a 100 years ago and mavis vermillion's cousin. She was a lone when she was younger, and was an outcast due to her personality, but was closest to mavis. She discovered her **_SPOLIER__ ALERT_** when she was younger and was supposed to improve it _**SORRY SPOILER MY DARLINGS**_ despite the fact that she disliked it and she was clumsy with it. Her parents and brother were assassinated while she was out playing with Mavis. She later lived with Mavis' family. She was a founder of fairy tail and was supposed to be the 1st master, until she disappeared on the mountains during a heavy snowstorm when the family went on a trip. Runa wandered in the storm for hours, and almost lost her life before Ice dragon Crystial found her and raised her.

Crystial taught her ice dragon slayer magic, and then picked up _**SPOILER**_ later on to strengthen her ice. They lived happily for 3 years, then disappeared from the world. The thing was, instead of only Crystial disappearing, Runa also disappeared at the age of 11. They awoke in a strange forest, after searching, the realised they were not in earthland anymore. Days later, another dragon appeared. As the days passed, more dragons came to the now named dragon realm. But Runa remained the only human.

In the blink of an eye, 10 years had gone by. Runa had spent those past 10 years finding any way to return home and constantly training to stand up to any dragon who called her useless. She could take down a half-grown dragon. Just before her 21st birthday, she had a breakthrough. A portal could be opened but only assessable by humans. After many preparations, she made a vow to find a 'dragon assessable portal', and left for earthland. What she didn't prepare for, was dealing with the fact that a 100 years had passed in earthland. Runa had been through a major time skip due to the difference in time flow of the 2 worlds. Despite the whole time skip turmoil, what she wanted the most was to go home, to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Relationship:  
She's single, but likes Laxus**(Eventually, when he shows up)**. Especially after _**S-P-O-I-L-E-R**_. Denies her feelings like hell though.

* * *

Fears:  
1. _

2. _

3. _

4. _

* * *

Quote: this should be interesting~ *smirks*

* * *

EXCEED

Name: Buttercup

Appearance:_

Personality:_

She is outgoing and quite smart, but tends to sleep a lot. She defends herself with daggers as she doesn't want to be a burden to Runa. to her, pantherlily=love at first sight.

Background:_

fears:_


	4. 3- Answers and Childish Acts

**Hello Dear readers! Thanks to grimmyneko, abnormalalien, rainfurr26 and Warrioroftheravens! i will do my best to improve! love you guys! i completed chapter 6 today! and i'm begining to think Makarov is a little ooc. either way, here's chapter 3! enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Recap!**

"…what…? Mei-chan is dead?"

_Mei-chan? Who's that?_

* * *

**Tenroujima**

**Makarov's POV**

Mei-chan? Who in the world is she talking about? How can she not know the first had been dead for decades? Why does she look like it's the end of the world? That's it. I need answers.

"Ahem. Ok now can you answer some of my questions? Considering I've answered all of yours."

She doesn't seem to respond. Just what is going on?

"I'm sorry. Makarov-san, can you please answer one last question?" She says it in such a whisper I can barely hear her.

"…Go ahead." I can't help but feel sorry for her. Her steadies her gaze at me and…

"What year is it?" she says with a serious look.

HUH? Why in the world is she asking that of all things? I can understand not knowing I'm the master but not knowing the first is dead and not knowing what year it is? That is just madness!

"x784" Just as those words left my mouth, she paled again.

**Girl's POV**

This is INSANE. Nothing is making sense. Mavis is dead? This old man is the master?

"x784" Makarov-san said.

X784?

I'm in the year x784?! I'm not in the year x684?!

CLICK.

Then it hit me. Everything suddenly fit. Kinda. Mavis' death. The 100 year difference. Everything. From the look on Makarov-san's face, I should probably explain…. Or at least try. Heck even I haven't fully grasped the situation here!

"Erm. Well sorry for freezing on you. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Runa Vermillion C-"

"VERMILLION? YOU'RE RELATED TO THE FIRST?!" Makarov suddenly burst out.

"AHEM." I shot him a glare. Master or not, it's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking! "As I was saying before I was interrupted, my name is Runa Vermillion CRYSTALIA."

Now he was really confused. Hehehe~ this should be interesting~

"AND. In response to your little outburst, I am indeed related to Mavis. In fact I'm her cousin. The reason my last name is Crystalia is cuz I am an ice dragon slayer." I cleared up his confusion.

"A DRAGON SLAYER? THE FIRST'S COUSIN?" He yelled again.

"GOD QUIT YELLING! Sigh. My parents and brother were killed when I was young so I stayed with Mavis. We dreamed of a making a guild so we did. But sometime after the guild went official, our family went on a trip to the mountains and I disappeared in the blizzard there. I almost died until my dragon Crystial found me. That's where my dragon slayer magic came from." I said and bit my lip out of habit.

"Still. The timeline doesn't fit. The first died decades ago. If you really are her cousin then your age shouldn't be too far off from her. Any yet here you are, still well and alive!" Hmm… He has a point.

"FYI I'm the same age as her. WAS the same age I mean." I responded bitterly. "And I think I have a clue as to why. When I was 11, Crystial and I disappeared from this world."

Makarov-san's eyes widened at that. "Disappeared?"

"Yes. We went to sleep one night, I was sleeping on his wing. Then we woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. After a few days we realized we were no longer in Earthland. Thankfully there was water and edible plants around, since the terrain doesn't differ much. Sometime later on, give or take a week, another dragon appeared. This kept happening. For a couple of years too. And yet… not another human appeared. In fact I think I'm was the only dragon slayer in existence." I said sadly

I lifted my head to see Makarov-san's expression but all I saw was his steady gaze and eyes tinted with sadness.

"It must have been hard on you." He finally said

I gave a faint smile. "Yeah. Dragons and their bullshit."

He chuckled lightly before turning serious again. "But this still doesn't explain that flash of light and the fact that you are here and…. well, not dead."

"Hang on there. I wasn't finished." I was exhausted from all the explaining. "I spent 10 years altogether in the Dragon Realm. That what they decided to call it anyway. I spent my time doing nothing but training and researching. Not to mention putting up with some of the dragons' shitty tempers. I got kind of desperate at the 5 year mark. Even destroyed half a purple forest and froze part of Elektra's wing in a fit of frustration."

"Elektra?" he asked and cocked his head.

"Ah. Elektra's the lightning dragon. Or was it thunder? Gah it doesn't matter. Anyways, I tried keeping my temper in check. And somehow survived the next 5 years. It paid off, my research. Just last week I had a breakthrough. Test runs worked and before I knew it, I had a portal back to Earthland. I still miss my dragon friends though, despite their crap. So, yesterday on my birthday, I gathered my stuff, said my goodbyes and came here. That was when you found me. I think. Oh and the flash of light you mentioned? I think that was the portal." I concluded, trying to sound smart.

"Hmm…." He looked deep in thought. "That explains a lot. However, it still doesn't explain why you aren't dead like the first."

"Now this is just my theory but…. With what I found out from you and what I know, I think that the flow of time in the Dragon Realm and Earthland is different. I spent 10 years there. But here…. A 100 years have gone by" I said sadly

"…I'm sorry for your loss but nothing can be done. Time cannot be rewound."

"I understand. I'm sure Mei-chan lived a good life with the guild anyway." I lifted my head to look at the sky.

"Just out of curiosity, Mei-chan is…?" Makarov lowered his voice and asked. Whaa? Was he THAT oblivious?

"Geez you couldn't figure it out? Mei-chan is short for Mavis-chan" I snickered

"Ah I was right. And hey! No being rude!" He scolded

"YOU were rude first by interrupting me!" I retorted. Had he forgotten already?

"I'm the master! I have every right!"

"That's an excuse!"

"Shaddup you little brat!" He yelled, obviously getting irritated.

"To think Mei-chan chose someone like you as the second master!" Now I was getting irritated.

"It's third!" he corrected.

"WHAAAT? Then who was the second?" The irritation disappeared and curiosity replaced it.

"I highly doubt you'd know who." He said, calming down.

"Try me." And I crossed my arms.

"Hades. Or rather, Purehito."

My jaw dropped. "PUREHITO? PUREHITO WAS THE SECOND? THAT LITTLE KID PUREHITO?"

Now it was Makarov-san's turn to be shocked. "You knew him?!"

"I wouldn't say very well but yes. I saw him in the guild once or twice. He was a little timid kid back then. Always ran when he saw me and Mei-chan" I sweatdropped at the memory.

"That's... hard to believe."

"Well believe it. Besides, what kind of master would I have been if I didn't even know my guildmates?"

"You were master?! But the first….." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Just so you know, I didn't want to be master. Mei-chan forced me. In turn I forced her to take my place if anything happened to me. I never expected it to come true." My mood dropped again.

"Sigh… this is a mess. Anyway. How are you feeling now?"

I grinned at him. "Much better. Just a little hungry."

"Good. Then let's get back to the guild. Rula, was it? I'm sure the whole guild would like to get to know you." And then he smiled at me. Wait… or was it a smirk?

Then, what he really said clicked…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's RUNA you little old man!" I screeched and proceeded to chase him around the island.

* * *

**I JUST REALIZED! I REVEALED RUNA'S NAME TOO EARLY(IN THE LAST CHAPTER)! NOOO! I MADE A FLUKE! OH WELL. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPY~**


	5. 4- Forever Fairy Tail

**I'M BACK DARLINGS! I have a VERY VERY important problem. i was re-reading the whole manga and realized, i missed the whole edolas arc and it was my favorite arc too! Edo-Natsu is ADORABLE and Edo-Lucy rocks! So, question. should i write the edolas arc first or go straight into Laxus' arms in the tenrou arc? :3 Review and answer! i'm really not sure now T^T. CHAPTER 4 DESCENDS! TA-DAA!**

* * *

**On the way to the guild…..**

**Runa's POV**

I felt AWFUL. Wait. Awful doesn't even begin to describe it. I've been on a boat before, and I was fine! My face paled and my stomach felt like it was kicking me. But at least I can still hold my composure. Sorta.

"Urrgh…." I moaned dreadfully, trying not to fall. My legs feel like jelly.

I leaned over the railing of the boat, trying to focus on the cool breeze and scenery instead of my poor stomach. I guess it kinda worked. I felt a little better. I thought of the days where I rode Crystial, making him fly here and there. And with Buttercup doing her best to keep up…. Then my head snapped up as I remembered.

"WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?" all signs of nausea gone instantly.

**Makarov's POV**

Runa didn't look too good. I guess there's no helping dragon slayers. Should I tell her that she isn't the only dragon slayer anymore? In fact, the guild has 3! As she walked over to the railing I figured she was going to puke. But instead she regained her composure. She was better than I thought.

After a while, I thought she fell asleep. Until her head suddenly snapped up and yelled: "WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?"

Walking over to her, I asked her: "Who's buttercup?"

"My dear exceed!" She replied panicking. "Gah but I don't think you even know what an exceed is!"

Now THAT, was insulting. But before I could retort her face suddenly blanked. Now what?!

"Why am I worrying? She knows her way to the guild no matter where she is." She then facepalmed herself.

This girl may know where and when she is, but her mind is still in the past. She doesn't know squat about the current Fairy Tail or the members in it! How is she going to react when she finds out she isn't the only one of her kind anymore?

**Runa's POV**

I. Feel. So. STUPID. I overreacted. GAH I feel like punching myself but suppressed the urge. I let my fringe fall and cover most of my guild mark.

"Ok aside that," I began as I lifted my hood to cover my face. The wave of nausea building up yet again. I clung to the railing before I could fall and managed to ask, "A-are we t-there yet?"

* * *

**At the guild**

**Mira's POV**

I look at the clock for the umpteenth time. Master is very late. He's never this late. I worry because master being master… he can have his… pervy moments.

"Where is he?" I rant to Gray sitting in front of me

"Relax Mira. So what if master is a little late? He's probably off goofing around somewhere." And he proceeded to down his ice cold drink.

"That's why I worry!" and I started to pace again.

"Master knows how to protect his image. In fact I think he's on his way back now."

Just as Gray said that, Master did returned. With…. A girl? I KNEW IT!

Majority of the guild's attention turned to master and the hooded girl. Whispers began flowing throughout the guild.

"MASTER! You're late! Are you ok? Did something happen?" I wasted no time interrogating him.

"Yes, yes I know I'm late. Something came up." I raised my eyebrow at him. And then my gaze trailed over to the hooded girl. "Who's this?"

"Ah…. This… this is a long story. I'll explain. Mira, Get Erza and meet me in my office."

I was suspicious but I did as asked anyway. "Erza. Master wants to see us."

**Runa's POV**

This is just downright creepy. I'm getting WAY too many surprises today. First, I'm a 100 years too young. Second, I've a little old man as my master now. Third, I cannot ride in a boat anymore without wanting to spill my guts. Fourth, the guild now looks like a FREAKIN CASTLE! (Not that I'm complaining about that). And now, I feel like I've walked into uncharted territory when I'm walking into my own guild.

JUST GREAT. I feel the stares of my guildmates (that I have no clue as to who they are) burning into my back as I walk in behind master. I hear whispers too. Something about master actually getting one? I didn't want to hear this shit… Stupid dragon hearing! He walks to the counter where a raven haired man, who is surprisingly not wearing a shirt, is sitting and a pretty silver and long haired lady is behind the counter. As we approach them, the silver haired lady began to bombard master with questions.

"MASTER! You're late! Are you ok? Did something happen?" Ouch. My ears, lady!

"Yes, yes I know I'm late. Something came up." Something came up? Lame excuse. The silver haired girl suddenly looked over at me. "Who's this?"

Oh crap. How are we gonna answer this question? We gonna say that I just appeared on Tenroujima and master found me? It may be true but no one would believe it! Heck they'll think we're crazy!

"Ah…. This… this is a long story. I'll explain. Mira, Get Erza and meet me in my office." Erza? Pretty name. But who is that? The silver haired barmaid who master called Mira, called out to a scary looking redhead wearing armour and a blue skirt.

"Erza. Master wants to see us." Mira said to the redhead. THAT'S ERZA? My mouth gaped slightly at the shock.

"Runa, come." Master noticed I wasn't paying attention and beckoned me to follow him.

I followed him into a cozy looking room with a large desk facing the front door and drawers of what apparently was paperwork. There was paperwork and books all over the place as well. DOES HE EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF CLEANING?

I took a whiff of the place and cringed. "Eww. This place is a mess."

"I have more work to do than you think."

"Still, take some time to clean at the very least!" I picked up a book and placed it on the also messy desk. Master just grunted and sat down in his chair.

"Sit, while we wait for Mira and Er-"

"Master. Are you sure about this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "About what, child?"

"I mean, bringing me back to the guild. I am not supposed to even exist now! I'm supposed to be dead! In fact I disappeared from the face of the earth without a trace for a 100 years!"

"It doesn't matter how long it has been. As long as you're alive, you'll always be a part of our family. That is what being is Fairy Tail means. You of all people, as a founder and 'supposed' first master of the guild, should know best." And then he gave me a genuine and warm smile.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I was at a loss for words. "Master… thank you." I wiped away a stray tear. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SUPPOSED' FIRST MASTER?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_What I wished for, the ultimate form of this guild is now before my very eyes. I couldn't possibly ask for more. _


	6. 5- My New Home

**Hiya minna! i just couldn't wait and decided to upload chapter 5! after this gonna get my gaming mode back on! Natsu's pov is hard to write ._. him being an idiot, i can only vaugely guess how he would speak and think. T^T CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! LALALA~**

* * *

**At the guild**

**Gray's POV**

To think I was right. I just said whatever came to mind! And who is that girl? What is she doing with master? I walked over to flame head and Lucy's table and heard them talking.

"This is a little unsettling" Lucy was saying.

"You're just imagining things. Maybe it's someone looking to join the guild!" That idiot really has ash for brains. I decided to join the conversation.

"You don't think do you? A normal person looking to join the guild wouldn't be covering her face and master wouldn't have to ask Erza and Mira and that girl to enter his office!" I retorted

"SEE! Gray makes a point! You're just too optimistic to see it." Lucy smiled brightly as I backed her up.

"Hey! Why are you siding with that Popsicle! And isn't being optimistic a good thing?!" Natsu looked a little hurt. Oh this will be fun.

"But you're being optimistic at the wrong times!" Lucy retorted

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"What just happened proved that YOU ARE!" Lucy was losing her patience.

"ENOUGH!" Erza was walking past us with Mira in front of her. "We'll ask master to explain so stop fighting!"

"AYE SIR!" It was unanimous that we had enough of Erza's wrath today.

**In Makarov's office**

**No one's POV**

Thanks to Makarov's previous comment, He and Runa broke out into a verbal fight.

"I WAS the master! Even if it was only a week!" Runa almost growled.

"Aha but the word is WAS." Makarov snickered.

"It still happened! So suck it up little old man!"

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MASTER!" A vein popped from his forehead.

Just as Runa was about to lash out another insult, Mira knocked on the door.

"Master? We're here"

"Shut up and sit down" Master ordered Runa.

"Tch." But she did as told.

"Come in."

And the two s-class mages walked in.

**Makarov's POV**

Sigh. I feel a headache coming on. How did I end up arguing with a… come to think of it I never asked her age. She looked about, what, 19? 20? As Erza and Mira filed into my office, they kept their eyes on Runa. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable due to all the stares.

"Take a seat you two." I gestured to the sofa.

I wondered how to explain this. Well, best to introduce her first.

"All right, I know you're wondering who this is, so I'll just say it. Then I'll explain who she is. This, is Runa." And she played along by taking off her hood and brushing the hair that covered her mark to the side.

Shock crossed Erza's face and Mira looked like she saw a ghost. This would be hard to pull off.

**Runa's POV**

I took off my hood and brushed my hair to the side, revealing my guild mark. The two in front of me paled. Geez, I may be terrifying but not THAT terrifying! The silence was getting uncomfortable.

"Ahem. Hi?"

"Master… How? Who is she? Why does she have the guild mark?" Erza finally spoke.

I decided to speak first. "Ok… Let me introduce myself. I'm Runa Vermillion Crystalia. To put it simply, I am not from this time. I was caught in a kind of time skip and ended up a 100 years from when I am supposed to be."

"Vermillion…? Isn't that the first's surname?" Mira seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Well, I am related to Mavis if you're wondering."

"But that's impossible! The first died a long time ago!" Erza retorted. "Who are you?!" and she pointed a sword at me, breaking into a panic. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Great. I have to explain from scratch. AGAIN. Here we go.

_**After a lot of explaining, yelling, confusion, calming Erza down and more explaining later…**_

I'm POOPED. Explaining things to these two was worse than explaining to master!

"So… let me get this straight. You're really a founder and member of the guild?" Erza asked for the umpteenth time.

I could feel a vein popping at this point. I don't get angry easily but I get frustrated. There's a fine line between the two. And I can only keep it in for that long.

"For the hundredth time, YES."

They relaxed after hearing the full story. At least they know I'm not a threat.

"At least we know you're not a threat." Mira smiled again. CAN SHE READ MINDS?

"Ok then, now that this is settled, should we introduce you to the rest of the guild?" Master spoke at last.

"Why not? But, let me speak kay?" I said and re-hooded myself.

Master just grunted. I'll take that as an ok.

**Outside the office**

Usual mayhem was happening. Until the click of master's office door was heard. Everyone turned towards the door, and somehow they knew something was gonna happen.

**Runa's POV**

Why am I so freaking nervous? It's not like my first time speaking to the guild!

"Deep breaths Runa." Mira sensed my nerves and tried to help me.

I smiled weakly. At this point only master, Erza and Mira knew the full story. But they didn't say anything about me being a dragon slayer. I made them promise not to tell the guild as I wanted them to find out themselves. Cue the evil glint in my eyes.

As we made our way to the center of the guild, they never stopped staring. It was getting creepy.

"Let's just get this overwith." I said to master. He just nodded.

"OI BRATS LISTEN UP!" The guild went silent. "I know you all are wondering who this is. I will now introduce her to you all. She is an old member of the guild, and has just returned. So, let us hear what she has to say."

I walked up to where master was standing. I removed my hood and was greeted with an array of reactions and comments.

Gasps.

Jaws dropping.

"An old member?"

"Never seen her!"

"Who's that hottie?!" ok this one ticked me off. I made a mental note to freeze that commenter.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat. "First off, I am NOT a treat so you morons can stop burning your stares into my back." People sweatdropped.

"Continuing, my name is Runa Crystalia. I am indeed an old member of Fairy Tail. My guild mark proves it. I was caught in a time skip and ended up in this time. I was supposed to be in the year x684." Murmurs were heard throughout the guild. "BUT. Here I am in this time. And I can't go anywhere. So, I hope you can still accept me as a part of the guild, even though we've never met."

I braced for anything. Then, cheers erupted. Huh?

"Party to welcome Runa's return!" a pink haired boy yelled. Waitasecond. PINK HAIR?

"Natsu! That's my line!" master yelled.

The guild erupted in chaos. Master smiled at me. No. smirked.

"YOU. You knew this would happen." I pointed at him. Busted.

"Maybe. Come on. This is your party. Go make friends with them."

"Sure." I smiled and ran to freeze that commenter and ask that pink haired kid about his hair. I mean, PINK FREAKIN HAIR! Who has pink hair?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Looks like I could get used to this new Fairy Tail.


	7. 6- Getting to Know the Chaos

**Hi guys! i'm baaaaaack~ lol life is killing me. i wanna glue myself to the computer... Meh a girl can dream. THUS here is chapter 6! anyway i decided. i'll skip the edolas arc. unless reviewers want the adolas arc :3 I'll try my best minna!**

* * *

**Recap! **

"_Come on, this is your party. Go make friends with them"_

_Looks like I could get used to this new Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"PARTY TIME!" I WAS RIGHT! See Lucy? I was right and stripper was wrong!

The new member looked strong! I wanna fight her! And I let out a roar. Fire was spewing everywhere.

"NATSU!" Lucy ducked under a table and yelled at me. "STOP SETTING THE PLACE ON FIRE!"

"LUCYYYY! I WAS RIGHT! SEE? SEE? SEE?" I stopped the stream of fire and went to help Lucy out from under the table.

She took my hand and sighed. "Yes, yes Natsu you were right. Now please try not to set the guild on fire."

"OK!" I got caught up in the madness that I just said yes, before going and flaunting my victory to the stupid ice block.

**Runa's POV**

"Kyah!" I barely managed to dodge a chair that flew past me. Are their parties always this extreme?

I ran around looking for that stupid commenter and then found him. He had brown hair and was smoking a pipe, talking and drinking with a purplish-blue haired guy and a brunette girl wearing a blue bikini top, hugging a barrel of beer. Wait, what? A barrel?!

"That's one new hottie we've got in the guild, huh Macao?" The pipe-smoking bastard said.

"Hey now don't forget. Master said she's an old member." The purple-blue haired guy, he was called Macao, said.

"Old member, new member, *hic* doesn't matter! As long as they can *hic* drink!" The brunette said, obviously already drunk. My eyebrow twitched. What was with that forced reasoning?! But she continued speaking. "And anyway, *hic* Wakaba, don't tell me you're gonna risk your wife's *hic* wrath by hitting on that new girl?"

OH HO. That bastard was married huh?

"CANA! Please do not mention my wife here!" I saw him shiver. That's it. Time to… ATTAAAACK!

"ICE MAKE: COFFIN!" I didn't wanna reveal my dragon slayer magic just yet. And besides, my ice make is enough to deal with him.

As I said the words, I slammed my hands to the floor and a crystal like ice coffin appeared from the floor, and snapped up that pipe-bastard. It all happened so fast, no one knew what had just happened.

"GAH! What just happened?!" The guy named Macao was now on the floor with wide eyes.

Cana, as I heard them call her, was only half aware of her surroundings and apparently just yelled whatever came to her mind. "WOI! GRAY! WHY'D YOU FREEZE MY DRINKING BUDDY?!"

The half-naked guy that I saw earlier, turns out his name was Gray. And when Cana called him, he just yelled back from across the guild.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT?! I HAVEN'T MOVED FROM THIS SPOT SINCE JUST NOW!" Gray yelled back, now obviously annoyed for being blamed.

"OH YEAH? THEN HOW'D YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!" Cana screamed, pointing at the chunk of ice where that pipe bastard was standing.

"Cana COOL IT!" Macao yelled.

The place was a madhouse. I couldn't take it and burst into laughter, rolling on the floor. Everyone just stared at me.

"Ok, ok, I'm good. Sorry for freezing your, um, 'drinking buddy', but he's a big perv and I had to do something." I said.

This got Gray and the pink haired boy's attention.

"Wait, that was you?! You use Ice make magic too?!" Gray had walked over and began asking me.

"Yeah?" Is he that surprised? Are ice make mages rare in this time too? Wait. He said, 'too'. "You use ice make?"

"Yup." Gray replied.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER ICE FREAK!" The pink haired boy whined from behind Gray.

"WHAT THE HELL?" That pinky called me an ice freak! I glared at him. "Call me that again, PINKY, and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow."

Pinky just grinned. "Bring it." Then he lunged for me, his fist suddenly covered with flames. A fire mage huh? He did seem strong, but from what I see now, he isn't very bright. After all, he just charged at me without thinking! I dodged him, and then sent him flying with a swift KICK.

"Natsu!" A blonde girl yelped.

Pinky was sent crashing through the walls, and landed in the pool. Wow, we had a pool?

"WOAH. Did Flame Brain just get pummeled by the new girl?!" Gray spoke with shock in his voice and amusement on his face.

"IT'S RUNA YOU NAKED ASS GRAY!" I burst out.

"What? You know my name?" Gray now had a blank look on his face.

"Tch, I hear and I remember. Unlike you." I clicked my tongue and huffed.

"Someone's got character." Gray replied.

"Heh I remember more than that." And I began naming the people I know, pointing at each one. "The guy I froze is Wakaba, that guy is Macao, The drunk brunette is Cana, that's Mira and Erza, and the pinky I sent flying is Natsu."

"Sent flying huh? How bout we see whose ice is stronger then?"

"You're on." I snickered.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray had made the first move, freezing half the guild floor, making most people slip and fall. Not to mention my cloak flew off.

I jumped, landing on a table. Achoo! I failed in holding back a sneeze. I hate the cold. It's contradicting but the hell if I care.

"Ice make: Spear!" Gray proceeded to launch another attack. Crap, there's a pillar behind me. Unable to dodge normally, I decided to take to the air.

"THE HECK?! SHE CAN FLY?!" Gray's jaw dropped, stopping his attacks. Perfect time to retaliate.

"Ice make: Seal!" I yelled and launched my attack. A magic circle appeared at Gray's feet, sealing his movements while sending cold shockwaves throughout the whole guild. I then flew at high speed towards him, punching him and sending him flying in the same direction as Natsu.

I landed myself and sneezed again. "ACHOO!" I needed all this cold outta the way. "Ice seal: release." I chanted. And the cold and ice vanished from the guild.

"HA! I win!" I gave a victory sign, before starting to sneeze again. "ACHOO! GAH I HATE THE COLD! ACHOO!"

"But you're an ice mage. Why do you hate your element?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I don't hate the ice. What I hate, is the cold. I just cannot take drastic temperature changes. ACHOO!" This sucks.

"YOU'RE AWESOME!" Pinky had returned from the pool, surprisingly dry. "Here's your cloak. Let's fight again sometime!" and he handed me my cloak.

"Thanks. But I still need to change. These clothes aren't exactly my favorite."

**Erza's POV**

"Thanks. But I still need to change. These clothes aren't exactly my favorite."

As she said that a blue light engulfed her, and started to fall off her like snowflakes seconds later, revealing (normal attire). Hang on, was that requiping?!

"There. Much better." She said when she finished. Seems like I wasn't the only one shocked.

"May I ask, was that requiping magic?" I asked her

She looked at me, then blinked. Once. Twice. Before opening her mouth.

"I guess?" Why did it come out as a question? "But don't get me wrong, I can't requip weapons. I never got to learn, and I prefer hand-to-hand."

"Never got to learn?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's…. a long story. I'll tell you another day." She just waved it off like that.

Suddenly, I heard I loud crash.

"BRING IT STRIPPER!"

"THAT'S MY LINE ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

**Runa's POV**

The two idiots were fighting again. Is that their thing? Beside me, Erza looked ready to explode.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?!" she yelled at them.

"W-we're not fighting Erza!" Gray stuttered. "We're the best of friends!"

"A-AYE!" Natsu followed suit and the two put their arms around each other's shoulders.

FAKE!

The fakeness of this scene is unrivaled! Erza's gonna clobber them.

"Hmph. Good to see that." She gave an approving smile and walked off to the bar.

"…_..HOW DOES SHE NOT SEE THE FAKENESS OF IT ALL?"_ I screeched in my mind. Outside, my face was a blank.

Beside me, the blonde girl from earlier deadpanned. "Until now I still don't know how she doesn't see it."

"Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Right!" she then turned around and smiled at me. "Hi, the name's Lucy."

I smiled back at her. "Runa. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Lucy was really a nice person. "Anyway. Welcome to the guild."

"Thank you. Anyhow, are the parties here always this insane?" I said while calmly dodging another flying table.

"Afraid so." She replied with a sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

This was gonna be one heck of a party.


	8. 6:5- Info Update!

**Hiya Dearies! sorry haven't updated in awhile. life got in the way so! im updating the "what-we-know" page! new info are in _italics~ _BTW, i'm gonna add a small edolas arc. a very tiny one. as i still love that arc too much. i'll add the new chappy in a while~**

* * *

Name: Runa Vermillion Crystalia

* * *

Age:21

* * *

Gender: Female

* * *

Appearance: **(I'm gonna go ahead and tell this cuz its hard to add all those little details into the story without boring you guys!)**

Runa is about 5 feet 7, and has maroon (reddish black) layered hair that spikes softly outwards and a pair of sharp looking dark pink eyes. She has a tall and lean yet well built figure with a fairly big bust. She wears a silver bracelet with dark blue ice-crystals that she never takes off. and her fairy tail mark is on her left cheek.

Runa's normal clothing consists of a wide collared white shirt tied up at the end and dons a black vest with silver linings over the shirt, black shorts under a purple petal skirt with silver linings and silvery white boots. She also has a waist pouch that is an extension of her requip storage, only leaving her side into her main requip storage when needed.

* * *

Powers/Abilities: **(FYI, some are just branches of her main powers. she's not perfect)**  
1. Ice Dragon Slayer magic- Dragon slayer magic that is slightly more defensive than offensive

2. _Ice make magic *she has a different aura form than other ice mages_  


3. _Requip- can only requip clothes. she's clumsy with weapons, big ones at that._

4. _

* * *

Skills:

**Now, now, she hasn't even gone into battle yet! (currently has 7 skills~ and this doesn't include ice make skills.)**

* * *

Future skills:

**Patience my darlings!**

* * *

Weaknesses:

1. **Spoiler alert!**

2. She has a weak left knee and the pain comes and goes

3. She is easily distracted and loses control if you dig out her past and pain to use it against her

4. _Clumsy with bigger sized weapons (i missed this on out in the previous intro )_

* * *

Personality: **(once again, too much detail :3)**  
Runa has an extreme personality, as in can be very noisy, outgoing and happy-go-lucky or very quiet, sometimes finding a secluded corner of the guild to read or just be alone, sometimes she even acts a little cold and dead to the world. Some people say she has a triple personality. Runa can be lazy at times, but once she gets into the mood, she won't stop until she finishes the task at hand. She rarely gets angry, but if she ever does, be ready to run. She just doesn't take shit-talk, and will not hesitate to give you a taste of your own medicine. She is mature and quite smart if she tries but scatterbrained to the point where she will sometimes just sink into a daze. Runa prioritizes those that she cares for over her own life but doesn't show it. She tends to try to hint it subtlety but rarely says it out loud. She shows her affections through actions such as sacrificing herself for her friends. She likes immersing herself in nature alone, thinking that more people will disrupt the peace. Although Buttercup sometimes follows. She also likes listening to music, preferably soft tunes but enjoys more upbeat music occasionally as well. Runa is secretly a romantic, hoping to find her mr. Right as well as reading romance novels every now and then.

* * *

Background: **(this is her FULL background. i shortened it in the story so i wouldn't bore you.)**  
Runa is actually someone from a 100 years ago and mavis vermillion's cousin. She was a lone when she was younger, and was an outcast due to her personality, but was closest to mavis. She discovered her requip magic when she was younger and was supposed to improve it_ for defensive combat despite the fact that she disliked it and she was clumsy with weapons_. Her parents and brother were assassinated while she was out playing with Mavis. She later lived with Mavis' family. She was a founder of fairy tail and was supposed to be the 1st master, until she disappeared on the mountains during a heavy snowstorm when the family went on a trip. Runa wandered in the storm for hours, and almost lost her life before Ice dragon Crystial found her and raised her.

Crystial taught her ice dragon slayer magic, and then picked up _**STILL **__**SPOILER**_ later on to strengthen her ice. They lived happily for 3 years, then disappeared from the world. The thing was, instead of only Crystial disappearing, Runa also disappeared at the age of 11. They awoke in a strange forest, after searching, the realised they were not in earthland anymore. Days later, another dragon appeared. As the days passed, more dragons came to the now named dragon realm. But Runa remained the only human.

In the blink of an eye, 10 years had gone by. Runa had spent those past 10 years finding any way to return home and constantly training to stand up to any dragon who called her useless. She could take down a half-grown dragon. Just before her 21st birthday, she had a breakthrough. A portal could be opened but only assessable by humans. After many preparations, she made a vow to find a 'dragon assessable portal', and left for earthland. What she didn't prepare for, was dealing with the fact that a 100 years had passed in earthland. Runa had been through a major time skip due to the difference in time flow of the 2 worlds. Despite the whole time skip turmoil, what she wanted the most was to go home, to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Relationship:  
She's single, but likes Laxus**(Eventually, when he shows up)**. Especially after _**S-P-O-I-L-E-R**_. Denies her feelings like hell though.

* * *

Fears:  
1. _Hates the cold and has a low resistance to it._

2. _

3. _

4. _

* * *

Quote: this should be interesting~ *smirks*

* * *

EXCEED

Name: Buttercup

Appearance:_

Personality:_

Background:_

fears:_


	9. 7- Hangover Mission

**I'm finally DONE! yay! but i don't really like my previous chappy... it kinda sucked... i hope this one turns out better. i have a plot for this story now! It's gonna be quite a long running one. i realised i forgot the disclaimers for a few chapters ._. so, imma have Natsu do it from now on! Go ahead Natsu!**

**Natsu: Why do i hafta do this... **

**Me: if you do i'll add some NaLu fluff in the next chapters.**

**Natsu: *quickly* LonelyDogdoesn'townusHiroMashimasenseidoes!**

**Me: O.O That was fast. **

**On with chapter 7, Hangover Mission!**

* * *

**Recap!**

_This… was gonna be one heck of a party._

**Runa's POV**

My head… It's KILLING me! What happened?!

I slowly pried my eyes open. Even that took a lot of effort. Like trying to lift a 50 ton boulder with your bare hands. As my eyes readjusted to the light streaming in from around me, I remembered I was at my welcome party at the guild.

When my eyes finally adjusted, the first thing (or person in this sense) I saw was Mira.

"Oh~ you're awake! I was wondering when you bunch of sleepyheads would get up." She smiled at me.

"Urg… What time is it?" I groggily asked.

"It's already 10:30. Mind waking up your bunkmates?" and she gestured to Natsu and Gray face down on the floor…. And me lying on top of them.

"HOLY SH*T." I half yelled and rolled (more like fell) off them, landing on the floor with a thump beside an out-cold Cana. "What happened….?"

"Cana happened. She somehow got all of you into a drinking contest and then you all passed out." Mira replied while cleaning up some of the mess.

"She's a mess." I said looking at Cana.

"Actually, so are you." Mira giggled. "Want to use the bathrooms downstairs?" **(a/n: I'm not sure if they had bathrooms before the GMG, but I'm assuming there are. Heck its fanfiction after all. So bite me.)**

"YES PLEASE."

_**After a hot shower later….**_

When I returned about an hour later, the guild had nearly returned to normal. Except that I noticed part of the guild members weren't around. Like Lucy and that pipe bastard Wakaba.

I walked over to the bar, ordered a glass of cold milk and some cheese sandwiches and sat beside Natsu, who was eating a flaming chicken. Wait, WHAT? Is it me or is he eating that chicken that is literally on FIRE?

"Natsu… Are you seriously eating that fire…?"

"Yuea. Owf kuorse. Huwaiy?" He tried giving me a clear answer with his full mouth but failed terribly.

"Natsu. Swallow then talk." I told him.

He finally swallowed and said: "Yeah. Of course. Why?" and then he tilted his head in the most clueless way possible. I resisted the urge to facepalm but my eye still twitched.

"Uh a normal person cannot eat fire! Even a normal fire mage can't eat fire!" Unless…. No. It couldn't be. I shook my head and picked up my glass of milk, lifting it to my mouth to let the cold creamy liquid roll down my throat.

"But I'm not a normal fire mage. I'm a dragon slayer." He replied blankly.

*SPIT-TAKE*

"What did you just say?!" I burst out, almost choking on my milk.

"I said I'm a dragon slayer."

OH. MY. GOD. Really? So there are more of us in this time? I could've jumped for joy if my head wasn't still killing me. I settled for screaming.

"AWESOMEEEEE!"

"I know RIGHT?!" He seemed to misunderstand my reason for being happy but, meh, what the hell.

Looks like I've found a new friend.

**No one's POV**

At that moment Lucy came into the guild with a troubled look on her face. She plopped herself onto the stool next to me and ordered a milkshake.

"Ne, are you ok Lucy?" Runa asked. She looked like she was caught between a rock and a crazy place.

"I'm fine… just that my rent is due in 3 days and I'm broke thanks to Natsu and Gray destroying half the town on our last mission! Because of that 80% of our reward went to repairs…"

"It wasn't me! Ice-pants started it!" Natsu tried defending himself but to no avail.

"Natsu… I don't care who started it, but what matters is that you did most of the damage!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Err…. Guys? Why not just go on another mission and try not to destroy anything this time..?" Runa offered.

"If that worked we'd be having world peace right now." Lucy sarcastically replied.

"Lucyyyy… I said I'm sorry!" Natsu plead, wanting to avoid his friend's anger.

"You never did!" Lucy yelled.

"GUYS!" Runa couldn't take being in the middle of them anymore. "Just go on another mission and try restraining him... Arguing doesn't help…"

Lucy took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Fine. But if you destroy so much as a teacup on this mission I swear I'll kill you." She warned Natsu. He just nodded.

"GREAT! I'm gonna go pick out a mission!" Natsu said before speeding off.

"He never learns…" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"He's like a kid." Runa smiled slightly.

"You have no idea." Lucy replied in a monotone voice before perking up. "Do you want to join us?"

**Runa's POV**

"Do you want to join us?"

"ME?" I said surprised.

"Yeah why not? We could always use another nakama on the team." Lucy said brightly.

"Well… I'm more of the loner kinda person… so maybe not… but if it's once in a while I guess its ok…" I muttered, twiddling with my fingers. I was uncertain. I wasn't a socialite after all.

"I meant for this mission anyway. So it's a yes?"

"Sure!" I smiled at her.

"Oh so we've got Runa with us on this job?" a voice came from behind us.

"Erza! Yeah since she hasn't been on jobs for a while, it might be good for her to get back in the game." Lucy explained to the redhead towering above us.

"Plus I need some money too." I added.

"Natsu picked a job already? And showed it to you first?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Yes. Is that weird?" Erza asked with such a serious tone, it bordered on hilarity.

"N-no! Not at all!" Lucy stammered.

"Good then. We'll wait for Gray to show up then we'll leave." Erza stated.

"Why do we have to wait for that cold-freak?" I protested.

"Because he's still part of our team. Our team, Team Natsu, consists of me, Erza, Gray, Happy and of course Natsu himself." Lucy explained.

"Darn." I cursed under my breath.

"Lucyyy! I got us a neat job!" Natsu came running over with Happy behind him.

"AYE SIR!"

"Good. I think you guys should head out first. I'll drag Gray's ass over." Erza ordered.

"Ok then. Where's the client?" I asked

"Oshibana. 3 hours train ride from Magnolia. So we'll meet at the train station in half an hour. Agreed?" Erza said with such force that even I couldn't say anything against.

"Fine with me." I said

"Ok…." Lucy said defeated.

"NOT THE TRAIN!" Natsu wailed.

.

.

.

.

.

This was gonna be a long trip.


	10. 8- The Gaps of our Generations

**Hi there darlings~ i'm back with a new chapter! i've been having bouts of inspiration lately! thanks for VampyreEmoHunter's review! *gets Hibari Kyoya-kun(KYAA) to bite you back with love* i'm doing my best to add NaLu fluff! cuz i still love them. and i just saw FT's manga side story and realised. MASHIMA-SAMA IS A NALU, GRUVIA AND GALE SHIPPER TOO! Natsu, rejoice!**

**Natsu: Im all fired up!**

**Lucy: NATSU SHUT UP! *face turns red***

**Me(Anne): guys, control yourself. i do not own FT! HIRO-SAMA does!**

* * *

**Magnolia Train Station**

**No one's POV**

The train station was really bustling at this time of day. People rushing in and out of platforms. A typical afternoon at Magnolia Station. Almost.

A very pale Natsu Dragneel was slouching on a bench eyeing the train he calls 'the monster'. His blue exceed partner was trying to cheer him up but was failing miserably. Lucy Heartfilia has blatantly ignored the pink haired mage's odd noises and was talking to an obviously amused by Natsu's predicament Runa Crystalia.

"That Natsu is probably the only person I know that can produce that kind of indescribable expression." Runa said shaking her head.

"I guess so." Lucy giggled "By the way, how come you barely have any luggage..?"

"Well, you saw that I can use requip magic, so I have no need to pack clothes. And as a traveller, my whole house is in here." Runa patted her waist pouch. "My pouch is like an extension of my original requip storage for my stuff. I carry a small bag so I look more normal."

"Fairy Tail doesn't have the definition of 'normal' in its dictionary…" Lucy sighed.

"Really now? I disappear for ten decades and we turn into a madhouse?" Runa mock ranted.

"Yeah... that was an accident." Lucy sweatdropped.

"... Uh huh. Are train rides so... common now?" Runa eyed the train.

"What you're saying is that trains were rare in the past?" Lucy questioned.

"Rare was an understatement. There was only one in my area. And i only rode it once as a special treat." Runa said with a glassy look in her eyes. "So much has changed. Everything looks so much cleaner and neater, people's clothing choice changed too."

"But... you wear clothing like ours..." Lucy trailed off.

"I've always had a weird fashion sense. Well, in the past anyway. looks like i've finally matched up to the correct generation" Runa laughed.

There was laughter then a comfortable silence, but Runa couldn't help but glance at the hilarity of the pinkette and his exceed.

"Pfft… Is he always like this?" Runa muffled a giggle.

"Yeah. He hates transport. It's a dragon slayer thing. They get motion sickness. Wonder why." Lucy pursed her lips and tilted her head in thought.

Now this got the not-yet-announced-to-the-guild dragon slayer's attention. "Dragon slayers get motion sickness?"

"That's what they claim anyway." Lucy snorted.

"Hang on. Did you say 'THEY'?" Runa asked with wide eyes.

Lucy blinked. "Oh right you don't know do you? We have 3 dragon slayers in the guild. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. You'll meet the other 2 in due time."

At this point Runa looked ecstatic. In which Lucy was probably taken aback with. Probably cause she wasn't alone anymore.

"It's a happy day today…" Runa mumbled with a silly grin on her face. But the grin soon turned to confusion. Then realisation. Then a whole array of expressions. Poor Lucy didn't know what to make of it.

**Runa's POV**

I'm really not alone anymore. There are more of my kind.

"It's a really happy day today…" I mumbled to myself. "_This is awesome! There are more dragon slayers! Wait. But then… how did they become dragon slayers? Could it be! There were some dragons still left in Earthland! Lucky punks. The universe makes a mistake and we pay heavily for it…."_

"Ano… Runa-chan…?" Lucy peered into my face.

"Ah… Sorry… I was… lost in thought…" I explained sheepishly.

"LUCY! RUNA!" a loud voice called our names.

We turned our heads towards the source of the voice and found Erza. With Gray cowering in fear behind her mountain of luggage. And I mean a mountain.

"HOLY CRAP!" It just slipped from my mouth.

"That's Erza for you…. We never know why she needs so much luggage." Lucy shook her head.

"She's the total opposite of me when it comes to luggage! Even though we both use requip!" I exclaimed.

"Erza is Erza after all."

"There you guys are. I was wondering if you'd be late." Erza said.

"Nah. I value punctuality. I got our tickets already. With Lucy's help of course." I replied after calming down.

"What? Flame brain is out for the count already?" Gray snickered, coming out from behind Erza.

"Urgh… I'll get you for this later Ice princess!" Natsu retorted with much effort.

"Gray... Your clothes." Lucy facepalmed

"Crap! Where did they go?!" Gray yelled when he looked down and saw nothing on him.

"Over there cold-ass." I said absentmindedly pointing to a pillar where his clothes were.

"Enough. Gray, get you clothes and let's go. If we leave any later it might get dark before we even REACH Oshibana." Erza snapped.

**On the train**

Natsu was as pale as ever. And the train hasn't even started moving yet! We were all sitting in a booth. Me, Gray and Lucy on one end while Erza, Natsu and Happy were opposite us.

"Ugh…" Natsu moaned.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll put him to sleep." Erza said.

Natsu immediately turned his eyes to Lucy, pleading for salvation. I had no clue whatsoever as to what Erza was gonna do, but I can guess it wasn't pleasant.

"H-hang on Erza. I-I'll sooth Natsu." Lucy spoke just before Erza was gonna… do whatever she was gonna do.

Erza's eyes widened. "Really? That's nice of you, Lucy. I'll leave him in your hands." And then they switched places.

As we all sat down, the train finally began moving. But…. Just as it did, the same nausea that hit me on the boat with master came back. I paled. So this is what Lucy meant by 'dragon slayers having motion sickness'. This is what Natsu is feeling. I TOTALLY understand him now. And Lucy just had to notice.

"Runa-chan? Are you ok? You look a little pale…" Lucy asked me, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I think I just ate something bad just now." I replied forcefully. Lucky I know how to keep my composure.

I looked over to Natsu, who was now lying on Lucy's lap, with her hand in his hair, stroking and curling the mess of pink. After a moment, I noticed Natsu fall asleep with a small smile on his face while mumbling Lucy's name so softly only dragon hearing could've pick it up. He was obviously contented with having Lucy as his pillow. Although I could feel something more from them… Wait, was Lucy blushing ever so faintly? OH HO. This should be interesting~

"Well, we have 3 hours before reaching Oshibana so I guess we should rest up." Erza said to me before closing her eyes.

"Aye….." And then Happy drifted to sleep on top of MY lap. I kinda missed Buttercup now. Beside me, Gray the cold freak had long gone. To dreamland anyway.

"I guess I should sleep some too…" I said to myself, almost completely blocking out the nausea and drifting off to my own little paradise.

**No one's POV**

_**3 hours later at the outskirts of Oshibana…**_

"ALL PASSENGERS STOPPING AT OSHIBANA, WE'LL BE REACHING IN 3 MINUTES. PLEASE GATHER YOUR LUGGAGE."

The annoying broadcast woke up the Fairy Tail mages from their slumber. Most of them anyway. 'Natsu is not to be awakened until the train stopped!' was what Lucy said. Looks like she was trying to prevent being puked on. Runa didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon either.

"WE HAVE REACHED OSHIBANA STATION. PASSANGERS PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR LUGGAGE. THANK YOU."

The train slowly ground to a halt. The moment the train jolted and stopped, the two dragon slayers awoke. Although one was more… dramatic than the other. Natsu's eyes snapped open and he took less than 3 seconds to jump from the train seat to the station platform while jumping for joy. Runa just smiled and stretched, while Happy flew to Lucy.

"SWEET GROUND! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" Natsu was crying tears of joy. "I AM NEVER RIDING IN A TRAIN EVER AGAIN!"

"Natsu… you always say that." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Aye. Lucy's right Natsu." Happy said from above.

"He does?" Runa asked, colour returning to her face.

"Yeah. And yet we always manage to get him on a train."

"Cuz he has ash for brains" Gray snickered

"Whaddya say you Ice block?!" Natsu was back in fighting mode now that he was off the train.

"I said imma freeze your head!" Gray retorted. This got Runa's attention.

"Drop even one degree of the temperature you cold freak, and you're gonna be the frozen one!" Runa growled at Gray, not wanting to end up sneezing and shivering due to her low resistance to cold.

"The hell?! You're on his side?!" Gray was taken aback by the fact that another ice mage had sided with a fire mage over him.

"I'm on nobody's side. Start a fight here or drop the temperature and I'll sic Erza and myself on you two. Do I make myself clear?!" Runa glared daggers at the two, growling.

"A-AYE!" Natsu shivered.

"U-UNDERSTOOD MA'AM!" Gray saluted.

"Good." Runa said satisfied. "And Gray? Your clothes."

"CRAP. NOT AGAIN!" Gray yelled.

"I think we got ourselves another Erza." Natsu whispered (more like whimpered) to Gray, completely unaware that Runa could hear them.

"For once… I agree with you." Gray whispered back while getting his clothes back on.

Before they knew it they ended up with a large bump on their heads, mumbling 'sorry' to Runa.

Dragon hearing can be scary on certain people.

Before long Erza came with her mountain of luggage. "Ok let's go find a hotel to check into, then I'll explain our mission. It's getting too dark to do anything now." Erza ordered.

"On it!" Runa said happily. And then she ran to the information desk.

"Looks like the mission will go quite smoothly at this rate." Erza said, quite satisfied.

"Let's hope so…" Lucy said softly to herself.

"By the way, what happened while I was gone? I heard some commotion." Erza asked the two boys, causing them to look at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Happy sensed danger and flew behind Lucy for cover.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOTHING AT ALL!" The two boys then blurted out simultaneously.

* * *

**I actually had more to say but it slipped my mind ._. Oh well.**

**LonelyDog out!**


	11. 9- Natsu ya' There?

**HONTO GOMENASAI MINNA! i'm so sorry! i've been writing soooo much but i didn't have the internet to upload it! T^T and thus i'm uploading 2 chappies! YAY! sorry if there're some bad parts in between... sometimes i get stuck in the middle.**

**Anne: I do not own fairy tail!**

**Natsu: if she did i'd never have a good night's sleep again.**

**Anne: *WHACK***

**Natsu: I'M SORRY!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

_**Somewhere in Oshibana…**_

After a hotel was found and the group settled in for the night, Erza went on to explain the mission.

"So, the mission is like this. A villager living in the area closer to the forest has heard weird and unsettling noises coming from the forest. They want us to investigate the source of whatever is making these unsettling noises." Erza explained.

"Noises? I didn't think that people now needed to hire mages just to investigate noises." Runa wrinkled her brow in suspicion and disbelief.

"They don't. That's why even I think it's odd." Gray said with a frown.

"If the both of you think that is suspicious, wait til' you hear the reward. They're willing to pay 600,000 jewels if the job is successful."

As Erza said that, all of our jaws dropped. Excluding Gray who spit out his drink and Happy who dropped his fish.

"600,000 JEWELS?!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up! We'll just bash up whoever is making that noise!" Natsu stood up and declared ever so simple-mindedly.

"Hang on Natsu! We can't just rush into this situation without knowing what is really going on!" Lucy scolded.

"Lucy's right. We need to see the client tomorrow before doing anything." Erza said. "So no action until we figure out the whole situation. Got that Natsu?"

"Fine…" Natsu began sulking. A sudden glint of mischievousness flashed in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. It didn't go unnoticed by Gray though.

"Good. Now that's settled, have an early night everyone." Erza said getting up.

"Err… Erza? Not that I have a problem with it but… why are we all sharing a room?" Lucy asked warily.

"We need to save on funds. At least we each have a bed." Erza answered matter-of-factly.

"I hate to burst your bubble Erza, but… we're actually a bed short." Runa told Erza slowly.

"You're right…" Lucy said, her face filling with horror.

"I forgot we have an extra member this time!" Erza cursed herself. "Please hit me for being insensitive Runa!"

"….that really isn't necessary Erza." Runa said backing off from the redhead.

"No way in hell am I sleeping on the floor!" Gray yelled.

"One of you boys has to." Lucy said sternly. "None of us girls are sleeping on the floor."

"Natsu… Gray… Scissors-paper-stone. Loser sleeps on the floor." Erza said.

"Aww man… why do we have to do this…" Natsu whined.

"Shut up and do it." Erza barked. "On the count of 3."

"1…" Lucy started.

"2…" Runa continued.

"…3!" Erza finished.

And the winner is Gray.

"NOOOO!" Natsu fell to the floor in defeat.

"In your face flame breath!" Gray taunted.

"SHUT UP STRIPPER! YOU WANNA GO?!" Natsu bounced off the floor and plastered his forehead to Gray's, glaring at him.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Erza and Runa both snapped.

"YES MA'AM!" They both immediately stopped, fearing a double wrath.

* * *

**Runa's POV**

After everyone began settling down, sleepiness overtook us all. One by one we crawled into our beds and fell asleep. As I was falling asleep, I thought saw Natsu crawling into Lucy's bed. Or was I dreaming already? It couldn't think anymore. My eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

I awoke to the rays of sunshine peeping though the curtains. I tossed around, not wanting to get up. But boy was the sun persistent today. I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:07 it said.

"Uhh… Fine…" I mumbled to myself, reluctantly peeling myself off the bed. I trudged to the bathroom, passing by the beds of Gray and Erza. Both were still fast asleep. I wondered where Natsu had gone to, since I couldn't see him anywhere. I passed by Lucy bed and nearly squealed.

"KYAH!" I let out a small squeak before clamping my hand over my mouth.

Natsu and Lucy were sleeping in the same bed. AND. Natsu had his arm over Lucy's waist and his face was buried in her messy bed hair. OH MY GOD. This cast my suspicions of them aside completely! I had to tell Erza and cold-ass. I tiptoed over to Erza's bed first.

"Psst. Erza. Er-chaaaaaan." I shook her slightly.

"*Grumbles* Whaddya want Ru…?" Erza unwillingly got up, rubbing her sleep laden eyes.

"There's something you've gotta see." I whispered and let out a small giggle.

"What could be so important that you had to wake me up so early for…?" Erza was still softly grumbling as I pulled her along.

"This." I said. And pointed to Natsu and Lucy cuddling on the bed, still sound asleep.

When Erza saw, she just stood there in shock, her face becoming as red as a tomato, all signs of sleepiness instantly gone.

"W-w-what t-the h-heck is t-t-this?!" She began to raise her voice so I clamped my hand over her mouth before the two lovebirds realized and woke up.

"Shhh…." I shushed the redhead. "Let's wake up Gray first."

She just nodded, still in shock. I woke up Gray, more violently than Erza, and dragged him here too. He too gaped in shock when he saw his two team mates. His expression soon turned into a smirk.

"Well whaddya know. Those two had something going on after all." He spoke softly.

"I heard jokes and rumors about them sleeping in the same bed but… I never knew it was true…" Erza said with obvious disbelief.

"Really now? Let's wake them up." I said excitedly.

I walked over to their bedside and said in a low voice. "Wakey-wakey little lovebirds~"

"Come on Lucy… 5 more minutes…" Natsu mumbled. KYAH.

"Urgh what time is it…?" Lucy was awake now.

"Gyah!" She exclaimed when she saw us. "KYAHHHHH!" She screamed when she felt (not to mention saw) Natsu hugging her from behind. She immediately kicked him off the bed.

"NATSU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu on the other hand was still half asleep and confused and in pain.

"Lushiii… why'd you do that… it hurts…" Natsu muttered with a sleepy voice and half closed eyes.

"I've told you no sleeping in my bed!" she yelled with a red face.

"But your bed is the best and I like sleeping with you…" Natsu was still half asleep. Lucy's face just went ablaze at the last comment.

"NATSU! Think before you speak!" Lucy yelled again, obviously embarrassed at this point. "Look around you! We're not in my bed! And we have other people here!"

Natsu's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh ok. Morning guys." He said and let out a lazy yawn.

"Don't 'oh ok' me!" Lucy screamed again.

"If you want we can leave…" I said innocently.

"Yeah, I feel like a third wheel." Gray backed-up.

"No! NononononononononoNO! It isn't that you think!" Lucy yelled again.

"You guys might wanna pipe it down… it's still pretty early" Erza noted.

"Yeah I'm still sleepy…" Natsu said attempting to crawl back into Lucy's bed again. "Move over, Lucy…"

She just kicked him back off the bed.

After more yelling and teasing and kicking madness later, we somehow got ready and headed out for breakfast.

* * *

**Runa's POV**

_**In a certain café in Oshibana…**_

"Whoo! I'm stuffed!" Natsu said.

"You eat too much." Gray said chuckling.

"Says the one who ate just as much." I retorted.

"Don't talk like you didn't eat as much." Gray shot back.

"At least it was less than you two." I said calmly.

"Come on now, get along." Lucy tried to calm Gray down before he charged at me.

"Exactly." I said sipping my tea.

"Why you…!" Gray stood up suddenly wanting to come at me.

"Hahaha! You got burned by both of them!" Natsu suddenly laughed.

"AYE!" Happy chimed in.

"WHY YOU STUPID LIZARD!" Gray raised his voice in irritation.

"DON'T CALL ME A LIZARD YOU ICE BLOCK!" Now Natsu stood up, pissed at that comment.

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza came back from the washroom to find the two guys standing up and glaring at each other.

"Nope!" Gray instantly switched to happy-mode. "We're the best of friends!"

"A-aye!" Natsu joined in. SERIOUSLY how does she not see it?!

"In that case, good." Erza said sitting down.

"I'm going to get more food!" Natsu said leaving the table.

"Natsuuu! Wait for me!" Happy said following his partner.

"Geez those two." I said chuckling.

"Better get used to it." Lucy sighed.

"I heard that!" Natsu yelled from afar.

After some time we decided to head to the client's house. Natsu pleaded Lucy to pay for his share. Didn't happen though.

"So where's the client's place?" I asked.

"It's on… Bane Street, no 51." Erza replied.

"Like we know where it is." Gray bluntly replied. "Why don't we get flame brain to sniff this guy out?"

"Great idea! Nat…su?" Lucy started but then realized that Natsu wasn't there.

"Where's Natsu?" I looked around but couldn't see him. "Happy's gone too!"

"What happened to them?!" Lucy started panicking.

That was a big question.

.

.

.

.

.

What happened to them indeed?


	12. 10- Occupational Hazards Like Us

**tadaa! here's the 2nd chap for today! PSST. RUNA MEETS LAXUS TODAY! i just couldn't take it. i hadta have some fluff in it. BTW, did anyone see the cover for latest chapter, 380 if im not mistaken, for the manga? IS HIRO MASHIMA IMPLYING A MIRAXUS HAPPENING? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Mira: my what a development...**

**Anne: touch my Laxus and i'll murder you.**

**Lucy: *shudder* Anne doesn't own fairy tail... only her oc and her story.  
**

* * *

**Recap!**

"_Where's Natsu?" Runa looked around but couldn't see him. "Happy's gone too!"_

"_What happened to them?!" Lucy started panicking._

**No one's POV**

"Where did they go?!" Lucy was now in full blown panic mode.

"Deep breaths Lucy… calm down…" Runa was trying to calm the blonde. "He'll be fine. He probably got sidetracked or something?"

"Knowing Natsu, it's a possibility." Erza said.

"Gah! I'll kill him when he gets back!" Lucy screamed, frustrated.

"Come on, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Runa reassured her.

"No." Gray suddenly spoke after staying silent for a while.

"What?" All three girls turned to Gray.

"I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." Gray repeated with his head tilted down.

"Why?!" Now Erza was pissed.

"Well. Remember last night when you strictly told him no recklessness?" Gray looked up. "I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes then. But it was only for a spilt second, so I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"WHAAAT?!" Erza yelled grabbing his collar. "And you didn't bother telling me?!"

"Like I said, I wasn't sure!" Fear crossed his face.

"This is bad. He could've gone off to the forest by himself." Runa said crossing her arms.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Erza said. "Ok this is what we'll do. Lucy and I will go to the client's house to find out what's going on. Runa and Gray, head to the forest to find Natsu."

"But what if you can't find us?" Runa asked.

"I'll just tear the forest in half." Erza said evilly.

Gray gulped. Runa sweatdropped.

"Come on, cold-ass. We need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Runa said running ahead.

"Stop calling me that!" Gray yelled irritated and followed Runa in the direction of the forest.

"Good luck!" Erza yelled.

"Be careful!" Lucy reminded.

And they were gone.

"Come on Lucy. We need to find out what is going on." Erza said before taking off towards Bane Street.

"En!" and Lucy ran after her.

_**Somewhere in the forest…**_

"Come on Happy! We'll bust up whatever is making those noises and get a huge reward!" Natsu said simple-mindedly sniffing around the forest.

"Aye! But Natsu, is it ok to just take off like that without telling Erza?" Happy reminded.

"As long as we don't destroy anything and complete the mission, I'm sure she'll forgive us!" Natsu said. But as he said that cold sweat started forming all over his face.

"Natsu, you're not fooling anyone." Happy said hanging his head.

"WHO AM I KIDDING?! SHE'LL KILL US!" Natsu yelled with tears streaming down his face in fear.

"Aye… But if we just finish the mission first she might take it easy on us!" Happy said as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Of course! Happy you're a genius!" Natsu agreed with his overly optimistic** (*cough* dumb. *cough*)** partner.

"AYE SIR!"

"Let's go!" Natsu said charging on ahead blindly.

**Runa's POV**

I can smell them. They're somewhere here. I caught their scent as soon as we reached the forest edge and sprinted off in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gray was yelling at me to slow down. Crap. Totally forgot about him.

I skidded to a halt and turned to him. "Sorry. I just wanted to find them before anything happened."

"I understand that, *pant* but what makes you so sure they're in that direction?" He said pointing in the direction we were headed.

"I can smell them…" I muttered looking in the same direction he pointed.

"You can what?"

"Huh? Oh I mean… I just have a feeling." I said more clearly. "Why don't we spilt up? It'll be faster that way."

"… But it might be dangerous to go off separately since we don't know what is lurking there. Furthermore, even if one of us finds him, how do we find each other?" Gray stated.

"To find each other is simple. We shoot our ice into the sky to indicate our position. As for the danger, it's midday now. And well, we can both handle ourselves now can't we?"

"Fine by me. But be careful." Gray said before turning west from where we were headed.

"Pfft. I'll be fine. You take care." I waved him off.

As he disappeared from my left, I began following the scent again but it had faded a lot. After a while the scent disappeared. Darn, did Natsu jump into a river or something? I lost Happy's scent too. But I did catch a whiff of someone else. Who was it? I could tell the person wasn't far off so I decided to investigate. I took a step to the left but tripped on a root and fell face first into a muddy area.

"BLEUGH!" I tried wiping off the mud from my clothes and face but seems like it stuck to me.

"Eww... my guild mark got caked with mud too…" I mumbled. "_Why won't it come off my face?!_" I mentally screamed in frustration.

Suddenly the bushes behind me rustled. Jumping up from the floor, I was on full alert now, ready to pounce if it was an enemy. And then… I saw a blonde man appear from the bushes. He was really tall and had a lightning scar on his eye. He was wearing a hooded cloak and a large knapsack was over his shoulders. In a nutshell, looked kinda scary.

"Who the hell're you?" He asked gruffly.

"That's my line. Who are you? Are you responsible for the noises in the forest?" I wasted no time asking.

"Noises? I don't know what the hell you're saying. I'm just taking a shortcut to the next town through the forest." He said.

"Then forget it. Sorry for the bluntness" I said sniffing the air again. All I got was mud. Darn.

"You should be." He snorted. Ok this guy was getting on my nerves.

Just then I sensed something behind me. It was coming in, fast. I moved but it still cut my right cheek. Something was amiss here. The Blondie sensed it too and tensed up as well.

"Something's here." He whispered dropping his knapsack against a tree.

"No shit, Sherlock." I snapped back, wiping the blood trickling from the cut.

The 'thing' from earlier flew out again from a random direction, this time at Blondie. He jumped, lightning surrounding his feet and kicked the 'thing' to the floor. A lightning mage. I see.

The 'thing' that cut me was now temporary stunned on the forest floor, and I gasped when I saw what it was. It was a squirrel. A mutated and deformed one. Its fur had large sickly green patches all over, its tail had spikes forming, plus unevenly formed claws and its eyes were bloodshot red. Did I mention it was twice as big as normal and hissing at us?

"The fuck is that?!" Blondie said with disgust.

"It's a mutated squirrel, Blondie." I said while eyeing the… monster, cautiously.

"I have a name ok, redhead?" He said irritated.

"My hair, is maroon. Reddish-black. Not red." I corrected him. "Speak your name if you don't wanna be called Blondie. I'm Runa."

As I finished my sentence, the monster charged at me again. Damn that thing was fast. I ducked and gave it a solid punch to the stomach. It just whimpered a little and scampered up a tree. Then it started making loud chittering sounds. Uh oh.

"Name's Laxus. The crap is that thing doing?" Laxus pointed up at the monster.

"If I'm not wrong… Just be ready for more of them." I said tensing up. Then before we knew it, we were surrounded.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He cursed.

**Erza's POV**

_In the city, somewhere close to the client's house._

"Number 46… 47… 48…" I mumbled to myself while briskly walking along Bane Street.

"We should reach the client's house soon…" Lucy panted trying to follow my pace.

"51! Here it is!" I said quickly.

The house was a corner lot with a small garden out back. Whitewashed walls stood before us, with a tinge of vintage feel to it. It was quite extravagant for a cottage house.

"Wow… The client is quite the designer huh?" Lucy said absentmindedly, gazing at the house.

I knocked on the door, hard. "Hello?! Is anyone home?"

The door opened after a moment and a middle aged lady came out.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" She stood before me timidly.

"We're the mages that accepted you're request. May we come in?" Lucy said kindly.

"Oh! Of course! Please do!" And the young lady stepped aside to let us in.

She led us to her living room and we sat down.

"My name is Kyrie. Please make yourselves at home." Kyrie smiled and sat opposite us.

"I'm sorry but we need you to tell us the details of the mission you put up now." I said quickly, fearing the bad feeling in my stomach. "One of our teammates rushed off on impulse into the forest and now we fear his safety."

Kyrie froze for a second. "Oh dear this isn't good. I put up the request for mages because I had a suspicion I needed to confirm… and well… my husband went to check out the noises a few days ago and he returned with a very bad illness… So I felt safer if mages took care of it…"

"That's awful." Lucy said sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll out what's going on."

"Miss Kyrie, what is your suspicion exactly?" I asked warily.

"Well… We used to have pets in the past. And I mean wild pets. Like foxes and squirrels and monkeys. They come and visit us every now and then. But in the last few weeks, they just vanished. And just last week, one of them came back. As a monster." She said shuddering.

"Monster?!" Lucy and I both said, shocked.

"I don't know how else to describe it. The one that came back was one of the squirrels. But it was huge! And green and deformed! It tried to hurt my son but lucky we managed to chase it away. It hasn't been back since." Kyrie hung her head.

"Mutations." I said simply.

"If it really were, what could've caused it?" Lucy pondered.

"That is now besides the point. We need to warn Runa and Gray. Hopefully they've found Natsu." I spoke while getting up.

"Right." Lucy followed suit. "In that case, we'll be heading off first Miss Kyrie."

"Do be careful." Kyrie said worriedly.

"MAMA!" a voice came from the back. And then a little boy came running out from behind.

"Oh, Kyo dear what is it?" Kyrie said to the boy lovingly.

"I assume this is your son?" I said smiling at the boy.

"Yes, this is Kyoro." She said smiling widely. "Say hi to them, Kyo dear."

"Hi!" Kyoro said happily. "I heard you're gonna save Pipei everyone else! So will you take this?"

Kyoro showed us a small bag of nuts and assorted tidbits.

"It's all filled with Pipei's favorites!" Kyoro said beaming.

"Of course we'll give it to Pipei." Lucy smiled, taking the bag of tidbits. "And don't you worry, we'll get everyone back for you."

"Yay!" Kyoro said happily.

After a final goodbye, we left the house and headed off to the forest, hoping for the best.

.

.

.

.

.

But expecting the worst.


	13. 11- Hide and Seek

**YAY i'm back! but my computer is still crashing... so i dunno if i can update alot. I thank nanasho for your review! **

**I fear the Miraxus happening... HELP ME! anyways here's the next chappy~**

**AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN FT! **

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Somewhere in the forest…

I was running through the thick forest with the late morning sun peering through the leaves, trying to find Natsu.

"Where the hell did that flame brain go to?!" I cursed.

I decided to look for clues and saw something very interesting… burn marks on one of the trees. This was definitely Natsu. I continued on but didn't make it far as I slipped on a muddy leaf, tumbling downhill from where I was. I landed just in front of some odd looking trees... with flame brain and Happy tangled in the vines on the trees.

"Ice prick! Thank goodness! Help us out here?" Natsu asked me with his body tangled upside down in the most ridiculous way possible.

"Graaaaaay! Help us!" Happy was in tears at this point.

"How the hell this THIS happen?!" I gaped at the spectacle.

"Well…" Natsu began.

_***Flashback***_** (Natsu's POV)**

"Let's try this way Happy! I smell something!" I said walking towards a slope.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Jumping down from the slope, I saw a funny looking animal staring at me. Then it stuck out its tongue at me and ran up the nearest vine-entangled tree. That was NOT NICE.

"THAT STUPID ANIMAL!" I said climbing up the tree to follow it.

"Natsu!" Happy flew towards me but his wings and tail got tangled. "Help meee!"

"Grrr… I'll be back for you, you stupid animal!" I said enraged. "Hang on Happy, I'm comi- GAH! What is with these vines?! YUCK they're sticky and stinky!"

I jumped from the branch I was on to try to get to Happy but all that happened was my leg getting tangled and me falling off the branch hanging upside down.

"Stupid vines! LET GO!" I yelled frustrated, struggling and pulling but it just got me even more tangled.

_***Flashback over* **_**(Back to Gray's POV)**

"… Did you try burning the vines?" I asked him.

"!" Natsu's eyes and mouth turned into an 'O', just realizing that.

I facepalmed. "Really, dumbass? You didn't think to use your magic and burn it?"

"Shut up stripper!" He said after he got himself free.

"You shut up ash for brains! If I wasn't here you'd still be stuck up there!"

"I would've figured it out eventually!" He retorted.

"Yeah, like a million years from now!" I snorted.

"NATSUU! GRAAY!" Happy cried out. We forgot about him.

"Happy! Sorry buddy!" Natsu said as he freed his partner.

"You guys stink." I said crinkling my nose. They seemed to be covered in sap.

"Blame the tree!" Natsu yelled annoyed.

"Whatever. You two are in trouble you know that?" I smirked, seeing if they were dumb enough to fall for it.

The two froze when they heard that. I thought I saw lightning strike them in the background.

"NOOO!" They yelled.

"Shhh!" I hushed them. "Something weird is going on in the forest. Don't yell."

"I'll tell you what's weird! I saw this stupid animal taunt me!" Natsu said angrily.

"Cause you're too dumb. At least we found you." I sighed.

"Huh? 'We'?" Natsu and Happy asked tilting their head in sync.

"Erza got me and Runa to look for you. We spilt up halfway to cover more ground. Now that I've found you, time to send her a signal." I lifted my hand and shot an ice spark to the sky. "Let's find a safer spot nearby"

"Hmph. Fine." Natsu said reluctantly.

Now, we wait.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Somewhere outside the forest…_

"This is bad! We have to find them fast!" Erza said rushing towards the forest with me trailing behind her.

"But the forest is huge! How do we find them?!" I said panting.

"Remember what I told Gray and Runa? I'll just tear the forest in half." She said seriously and evilly.

"….." I just sweatdropped, rendered speechless by her destructive tendencies.

As we reached the edge of the forest, I saw an ice spark in the sky. That magic… Gray! Or was it Runa?

"Erza! Look!" I pointed to the ice.

"That's Gray's magic!" She stopped running and exclaimed.

"But it could also be Runa's." I said. Why did we let two ice mages go together?

"No. This ice… its Gray's." Erza said firmly.

"Ok then… Let's follow it. I can bet Gray is there with Natsu." If not why would he signal?

"Go." Was all Erza said.

And we hurried over to where Gray was. Hopefully. At least Erza wouldn't tear the forest apart.

* * *

**Runa's POV**

_Somewhere on the other side of the forest…_

"Laxus! Behind you!" I shouted to Laxus. But seeing as he had his hands full, I gave the monster that attempted a sneak attack on him a solid kick.

"Ugh. Thanks." He said reluctantly. Is it THAT hard to say thanks? "You're quite the fighter."

"You too." I said flinging a monster towards another. Score!

"Is there an end to this?!" He said annoyed.

"From the looks of it, not quite soon." I replied when one monster latched itself onto my arm and attempted to bite me. "GET OFF!" I yelled trying to shake it off.

Just as it was going to sink its teeth into my flesh, a beam of lightning shot it off my arm and into the tree behind me.

"Thanks… You're a lightning mage huh. Fits the scar on your eye." He just grunted.

The fight went on for what felt like forever. Suddenly I saw an ice spark in the sky. Gray! He found him! I need to get out of here!

"I've had it. This shit has gone on enough." Laxus was getting more and more irritated by the second. To the point where he didn't notice the ice in the sky. He then started gathering lightning onto his hand.

"D'ja think?" I replied equally irritated. I turned around to face him and saw a very interesting attack. "What the…"

"Lightning dragon's heavenward halberd." He said softly and threw the lightning halberd towards the flocking monsters, instantly frying half the lot.

"Lightning dragon… You're a dragon slayer?!" I gaped at him as his previous attack temporarily stunned the lot attacking us.

"Yeah. So?" He said still very calm.

I had opened my mouth to reply but seems like the stun time was over.

"Darn. Laxus, duck." I said. Getting ready for a breath attack.

"What?" He hadn't caught on.

"Ice dragon's…" I continued, totally ignoring him.

"OH FUCK!" He cursed, finally understanding what I said, and dove out of the way.

"…ROAR!" I let out my first roar in weeks.

A little rusty. But it was enough to take out the whole horde and cause half a mile of damage.

"Shit. The power output is TOTALLY off!" I whined. "Well I guess that's what happens when you don't use your magic for 2 weeks…"

"THE HELL?! Are you trying to kill me too?!" Laxus growled, getting up from the ground.

"Sorry…. But I fired cause I knew you would be able to dodge." I gave him a peace sign, smiling awkwardly.

"If I didn't catch on you'd be dead by my hand you know that? Dragon slayer or not." He was really pissed now.

"Don't you mean it the other way around?" I joked. He growled.

"Not funny."

"Ok, ok! I said I'm sorry!" I put my hands up defensively.

"Tch. Well now that THAT'S over, I'll be going." He said nonchalantly, walking over to the tree where he put his knapsack.

"Mm. Thanks Laxus. Hope we meet again." I said dusting myself off.

"Yeah whatever. Runa right? See ya'." He said then turned around to leave. Then stopped abruptly again. "Right. One more thing. Keep our 'meeting' to yourself ok."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I don't want **certain** people to come looking for me." He replied bluntly. "And I'm not taking that chance with anyone."

"Fine, I keep my promises well ok?" I paused then said, "A lone wolf I see." I teased.

"Shut up." Laxus said narrowing his eyes. "Well that's it then. Later." Then he left.

"Laxus huh…" a small smile played across my lips. "Interesting fellow. Didn't even bat an eyelash knowing I was a dragon slayer."

I got myself together then reconfirmed the signal's position.

"Well, that's that. Time to head… west. Real nice timing Gray, real nice." I ran off while cursing under my breath.

* * *

**No one's POV**

All separated but never fully apart, for their hearts are as one. Gathering under the guidance of their bonds as nakama and family.

Gray, Natsu and Happy were under a large tree in a small clearing, waiting.

Erza and Lucy had entered the forest and were heading towards Gray, closing in fast.

Runa had just met and bade farewell to Laxus, now bounding across the forest floor to the signal.

Now comes the real mission.

_**A little while ago, under the tree where Gray and Natsu are waiting…**_

"Where are they? Did they see it? Should I fire it again?" Gray muttered to himself.

"Stop the muttering stripper! It's driving me crazy!" Natsu yelled standing up.

"Aren't you worried? Even a little bit in that ash-brain of yours?" Gray retorted annoyed.

"This is Erza, Lucy and Runa we're talking about! And if Lucy's with Erza they'll be fine!" Natsu said optimistically. "And if I remember correctly, Runa kicked your ass." He added with a smirk.

"AYE!" Happy added.

"She kicked your ass too flame brain! And in one hit!" Gray snapped back.

"Because she took me by surprise!"

Boom! The two's childish argument was interrupted by a wave of lightning magic that only Natsu felt, then came a bigger explosion. One of ice.

"That feeling… LAXUS! And Runa! But… that ice magic seemed like a breath attack…" Natsu trailed off.

"All I feel, not to mention see, is Runa's magic. Where on earth did you get Laxus from that?!" Gray gave him a bored look.

"I can feel it! Shut up if you can't feel it ice block!"

"Why you overgrown lizard…!"

"What did you call me you stupid stripper?!"

Before Gray could snap back another comment, Erza and Lucy flew (and I mean LITERALLY FLEW) from the bushes in front of them.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"LUCYY!" Natsu face lit up like a freaking light bulb upon seeing her.

"Glad to see you two are fine." Erza said brushing leaves and branches from their earlier collision off of her.

"Thank god! I was right! Gray did find you!" Lucy said smiling.

"Now we just need to wait for Runa." Natsu said jumping about.

"I never thought you guys would reach here before her." Gray said sitting back down.

"What happened? Did you get separated?" Lucy asked.

"And I saw an explosion. It feels like ice magic." Erza stated.

"We split up to find this idiot." Gray said jerking his thumb at Natsu. A 'Hey I heard that ice freak!' was heard from Natsu in the background. "AND…I'm guessing that explosion was Runa."

"Why don't we go look for her now?" Lucy said, worrying.

"No. better not. I sent her a signal. She'll find her way here." Gray said calmly.

"So that WAS you." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"I hope she's ok." Lucy said looking towards the denser part of the forests.

"Hope who's okay?" Runa suddenly emerged from atop a tree behind the lot.

"Runa!" All of them said, excluding Runa herself.

"I thought you missed the signal." Gray said as Runa jumped off the tree and to their sides.

"Nah. I just… fell into mud?" Runa hesitantly said, the sentence coming out more like a question.

"That explains the mud all over you I guess." Lucy sighed.

"Now we're all here. We're gonna start the mission for real." Erza said with her arms crossed. "It gets serious here." And she began explaining.

.

.

.

.

.

But something far bigger was amidst this mysterious mission…


End file.
